


Melting Heart

by aquablueishmoon



Series: The Boyz A/B/O [4]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: A/B/O, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Fluff, M/M, Mates, Reunion, Surprises, xmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquablueishmoon/pseuds/aquablueishmoon
Summary: Hyunjae decides to spend this Christmas with Hyunjoon and he has plenty of surprises for him.
Relationships: Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae
Series: The Boyz A/B/O [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1386709
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Melting Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am with some Christmas fluff, I hope you'll like it.
> 
> Merry Christmas, y'all.

"Hyunjae, I've made some muffins!"

"I bought him this scarf in Paris..."

"Take this Eiffel's Tower key chain too..."

"And this postcard from art museum in Amsterdam!"

Hyunjae looked at the big package of gifts and smiled softly. He decided to spend this Christmas with Hyunjoon in his family house in Busan and the rest of the members prepared many presents for his mate.

"Wait a second, I think we had some mistletoe in the stora-"

Changmin hit Chanhee's head before he could finish the sentence. 

"I think they won't need it, babe" Kevin hugged him from behind to prevent Chanhee' sulky hours. He would be moody for ages and he didn't want him to be like this during the best time of the year.

"Alright, I think it's enough" Sangyeon entered a room with a small Christmas tree he had decorated with Jacob and Eric this morning. "Give it to him, will you?"

Hyunjae nodded and took all the stuff to his car. He wanted to go there on his own, to spend this time with his mate only. Their first Christmas. He wanted it to be special.

~*~

When he arrived at the address Hyunjoon's mum sent to him, it was already getting dark outside. As soon as opened the car's door and he saw Hyunjoon's face sticked to the window. His black hair were kinda long and he definitely liked it.

"Hyung?" Hyunjoon opened the door a few seconds later and run towards him. He hid himself in his alpha's arms in no time and refused to let him go for a very long time. "Why didn't you tell me, mh?"

"You know, surprises are meant to surprise..." Hyunjae sent him a big smile and Hyunjoon rolled his eyes.

"Yo, Socrates, come inside. Your smart ass will get cold" He said and helped him with the luggage, having no idea he was carrying his own presents.

"You do know that I'm your Santa tonight?" Hyunjae asked, clearly amused. Hyunjoon raised an eyebrown and then he realized what was in this big box he was carrying in his arms.

"You must be kidding me..." He run to the living room, sparkles of happiness in his eyes. His mate followed, placing the suitcase in the corridor and sitting on the couch. "May I?"

"Well, if you were a good bo-"

"Then i may" Hyunjoon cut him in and opened the box. He noticed the scarf and knew it was from Sunwoo at the first glance. Key chain was so Juyeon and he tried to imagine how this little thing looked in his big hands. There was also a little pig with the cap with British flag. Postcard must have been from Kevin and New, citrus muffins from Bbangkyu and Christmas tree had a small card from Jacob, Sangyeon and Eric. 

"Everyone got something for me... apart from the Santa?" He looked at Hyunjae with confusion all over his face. He didn't mind as long as his alpha was next to him but it seemed weird. And suspicious. It was clearly suspicious.

"Well, not really" Hyunjae got up and brought one of the suitcases to the living room. "Try opening it"

Omega sighed quietly. He hated puzzles. He really did. The more time he spent on solving them, the more anxious he was getting. But something told him it was rather an easy one. 4 digit password set by his mate? Could it be?

9 - 3 - 0 - 0

He tried putting these numbers but the padlock wouldn't open. He then remembered they were Koreans after all and changed the order.

0 - 0 - 3 - 9

Lime this he succeeded in his second try and he opened the suitcase to discover that it was full of Hyunjae's hoodies.

"You are aware that you have to visit me to make them smell like you, aren't you?" He asked with a big smile and placed himself at Hyunjae's tights.

"Then you can expect me here very often, babe"

That was the only answer Hyunjoon needed before he leaned forward and stole a sweet kiss from his mate, definitely not the only one that evening.


End file.
